


Надежда — это страшно

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Self-Doubt, Talking, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19667110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы хоть раз важный и душещипательный разговор проходил в комфорте его комнаты, но это всегда его же джип, когда он в чьей-то крови, и чаще всего посреди ночи.





	Надежда — это страшно

**Author's Note:**

> [Бета](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha)

— Потому что я доверяю тебе, — сказал Лиам, когда Стайлз в очередной раз спросил, какого чёрта Лиам бросился вперёд.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился и покачал головой, словно бы не верил его словам.  
  
— Лиам, ты же понимаешь, что я всего лишь человек и могу не успеть тебя вытащить вовремя? — Стайлз спросил, подняв брови и взмахнув рукой. Он был слишком занят тем, что вёл машину, чтобы полноценно посмотреть на Лиама и вести разговор.  
  
Ночка выдалась, мягко говоря, сумасшедшая, но они разобрались с одной из проблем в Бикон-Хиллз! Ура! Если честно, Стайлу меньше всего хотелось сейчас обсуждать реальные причины, по которым Лиам сделал то, что сделал, ему просто хотелось выговориться, избавиться от нервного напряжения.  
  
Но Лиама попёрло на странные откровения в три часа ночи, когда они оба в зелёной крови и не спали больше суток.  
  
— Ты человек? — спросил Лиам, и Стайлз ударил по тормозам, потому что это было как-то совсем неожиданно.  
  
Лиам, который не пристегнулся, чуть не ударился о приборную панель, но удержался и со злостью посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
— Ты чего это? — он спросил почти обиженно.  
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, словно бы так проще ему дышать, и качал головой, потому что не верил в то, что только что услышал. Он расцепил пальцы на руле и выдохнул, затем съехал с дороги и встал у обочины, потому что этот разговор, судя по всему, требовал его полного внимания. Он сел в полоборота к растерянному Лиаму и глубоко вдохнул. Чёрт, ему хотелось хотя бы выпить кофе, прежде чем разговаривать, но у жизни, как всегда, свои планы.  
  
Хоть раз бы важный и душещипательный разговор проходил в комфорте его комнаты, с мягкими одеялками, подушками и пиццами. Нет, это всегда его же джип, когда он в чьей-то крови, и чаще всего посреди ночи.  
  
— Лиам, я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я могу что-то, кроме того, что может любой обычный человек, серьёзно. Каждый раз, когда ты так выпрыгиваешь на опасность, — Стайлз неопределённо махнул назад, — всегда есть шанс, что я не успею или просто по-человечески не смогу тебе помочь.  
  
— Ты всегда успеваешь, — Лиам передёрнул плечами, будто это так просто.  
  
Стайлз отвесил ему слабый подзатыльник, от которого тот даже не стал уклоняться, только обиженно ойкнул.  
  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, Лиам. Может, я успел девять раз, но что если на десятый не смогу? У меня нет суперсил или чего-то такого, мой максимум — закрыть круг из рябины, всё, на этом полномочия Стайлза Серого заканчиваются.  
  
Лиам нахмурился и облизнул губы. Обычно это означало, что он что-то думал, и Стайлз решил замолчать и не мешать чужому мыслительному процессу, хотя ему много чего было сказать.  
  
— Ты пахнешь не как человек, — в конце концов выдал Лиам. — В смысле, — он сразу же начал говорить, и Стайлз снова его не перебивал, хотя и нахмурился, потому что — что? Возможно, его запах также выдал растерянность и ужас от одной этой мысли. — Ты пахнешь не совсем как человек. То есть, Лидия вроде бы человек, но при том от неё несёт кладбищем. Пэрриш цербер, и обычно он пахнет больше человеком, но иногда огнём и дымом. Тео тоже скорее пахнет человеком, чем оборотнем.  
  
Лиам снова замолчал, а Стайлз чувствовал, как у него кончается терпение. Он начал стучать пяткой по полу возле педалей, всё ещё умудряясь ничего не говорить.  
  
— Оборотни людьми вообще не пахнут, то есть эмоции те же, но под ними что-то другое. Кира тоже человеком не пахнет. При этом Дитон как человек, Мэйсон и все остальные люди тоже похожи.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул, чтобы ничего не сказать, потому что чувствовал: Лиам вёл к чему-то очень большому и тяжёлому по смыслу, к чему-то, что все ещё не смог до конца сформулировать.  
  
— Ты постоянно пахнешь тревожностью, поэтому я не обращал внимания, что ты сам что-то между Лидией и Кирой, а совсем не как человек, — Лиам пожал плечами и вжал голову.  
  
— И только из-за запаха ты решил, что я не человек? — спросил Стайлз вместо того, чтобы разразиться тирадой на несколько минут про неправату Лиама. Даже хотя маленький голос где-то в голове шептал, что Лиам прав. Стайлз и сам это прекрасно понимал, просто не получал подтверждения до этого момента.  
  
— Не только, — сказал Лиам, чем удивил Стайлза. — Я видел, как ты открываешь двери и окна, которые, по-идее, должны быть заперты. Иногда люди, после твоих слов, полностью меняют своё поведение, — Лиам замялся, словно не был уверен, что стоит продолжать. — Но я доверяю тебе не поэтому.  
  
Со многим здесь нужно было разобраться, потому что Стайлз придумал уже десяток аргументов против слов Лиама, который решил, что Стайлз — это какой-то действительно маг или вроде того. Но он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться с тем, что там Лиам себе надумал.  
  
Однако слова про доверие болью отзывались в груди. Люди редко доверяли свою жизнь Стайлзу, особенно после Ногицуне. Если честно, было чувство, что он обманывал Лиама, который не был с ними во время всего того кошмара, он просто не знал, что на самом деле произошло.  
  
Но вместе с тем в его душе появлялись ростки надежды, и это пугало Стайлза. Надежда никогда не приводила ни к чему хорошему, поэтому он перевёл взгляд на дорогу.  
  
— Ладно, и почему же ты мне доверяешь? — устало, словно разговаривая с неразумным ребёнком, спросил Стайлз. Он не видел причин доверять себе.  
  
— Ты всегда говорил мне правду. И всегда делал то, что считал нужным и правильным. Так что да, я доверяю тебе и что ты мне поможешь куда больше, чем кому-либо из стаи.  
  
Наверняка он пах недоверием, но скрыть запах надежды точно было невозможно — он был слишком едким, если верить Питеру. Может быть, Стайлз ещё не всё испортил в этой жизни.  
  
Он выдохнул и протёл лицо рукой.  
  
— Спасибо, — он тихо сказал и сел ровно. — И всё же это слишком безответственно с твоей стороны, и мы ещё поговорим об этом.  
  
— Да, пап, — сказал Лиам и хитро улыбнулся, когда Стайлз на него посмотрел.  
  
— Говнюк, — фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
Вот только этот говнюк был его. И да, Стайлз в лепёшку расшибётся, чтобы с Лиамом всё было хорошо. И начать всё равно нужно было с прививания чувства самосохранения.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
